


Pitche: Flashback

by feraciousAbandon (Pitchblende_Viridia)



Series: Diamonds are Forever [1]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Carmin isn't bad, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fantrolls, I Make My Trollsona Go Through Hard Things To Process My Own Issues, Intoxication, Mild emotional trauma, Non-Consensual Kissing, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, alcohol but not really alcohol, she just doesn't make the right choices sometimes, wheeeee this is a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/feraciousAbandon
Summary: A night with one of your moirails is always a treat. But sometimes a little faygo can spoil the whole thing.





	Pitche: Flashback

Carmin’s hand carding through your hair was a welcome distraction from your internal tension. Some highblood reality show was on the media broadcast reception box, but you weren’t really paying attention to it. Your eyes kept flicking between Carmin’s face, tinged slightly bronze from intoxication, and the ¾ emptied bottle of blue faygo sitting to the side of the loungeplank. You had been pretty uneasy when she pulled it out, Khinkh had the stuff banned from the hive when you started living there, but so far things had been fine.

You leaned into her shoulder a little more, starting to relax and purr as her fingers drifted down to stroke the base of your horns. You could hear the purr starting in her chest as well, and let your eyes slip shut. There was a comfortable warmth between you, and the sounds coming from the reception box settling into a vague fuzz in your mind as you enjoyed the moment.

The hand on your horn started to press a little harder, and you shifted a little, opening your eyes to see Carmin looking down at you fondly. Even without the flush on her face you would have been able to tell she wasn’t sober. The smell of faygo was still strong on her breath, and you couldn’t help but wince a little.

“You okay, pabe?”  Carmin’s fingers stilled for a moment, but you quickly smoothed out your face. This was fine. You were gonna be fine.

_ “C’mon Pitche, it’s a party!” _

“Y-yeah… I’m good…” Her fingers started to move again, and you flicked your eyes back to the bottle for a second before settling back on the reception box. You could feel a lump in the back of your throat and you swallowed thickly, trying to focus a little more on the show.

After a few moments, Carmin’s hand shifted from your horn to your shoulder and she started to move, dislodging you from your resting place as she turned to face you. She had a lazy grin plastered on her face and she started to press against you, guiding you down onto your back. Your breath caught in your throat and before you could open your mouth to say anything, she pressed a clumsy, faygo-flavoured kiss to your lips.

_ Arms around your shoulders. Cool lips pressed to yours, eagerly tasting you. Sugar and harsh, artificial flavours on their mouth. _

You froze up. Your breathing picked up, panic starting to build in your mind. Her tongue pried its way past your lips, working in your mouth, and the taste of faygo was overpowering.   
  
_ “Y’know, if I wasn’t drunk, I wouldn’t do this.” _

Your vision started to blur, tears blinding you, but Carmin’s eyes were shut. You couldn’t move, your breathing was harsh and fast and she just pressed harder into the kiss. You could hear the sound of footsteps coming from the far side of the block, but at this angle you knew Khinkh wouldn’t be able to see you over the back of the loungeplank.

_ “I mean, who’d want to quadrant with a shitblood mutant like you?” _

The footsteps passed by. You tried to force out a sound, but you couldn’t get your voice to work. You squeezed your eyes shut, trying desperately to stop the flood of memories.

_ Their weight in your lap, lighter than you had expected. Sharp teeth brushing against your lips. That voice in your head, amplified by their words. _

 

**_“Who would ever want someone as disgusting as you?”_ **

 

The footsteps came back, louder and faster, and you heard a deep growl. The weight holding you down, Carmin’s weight, was yanked off of you suddenly, breaking the kiss with grunt of pain from her. The next thing you heard was a loud crack, followed by a thump and Carmin letting out a cry of shock.

“YOU FUCKING INSENSTIVE SHITBLOOD!” Khinkh’s voice was loud and angry, and you managed to force your eyes open, vision still blurry as you lifted your torso weakly. You blinked tears from your eyes enough to make out the scene in front of you. 

Carmin was on the floor, back against the doorframe, glaring indignantly at Khinkh and wiping at a trickle of bronze blood coming from her lip. Khinkh was growling deep in her chest, shaking with rage and clutching the bottle of faygo in one hand. Carmin turned her head to spit out a bit of blood, and a tooth hit the floor with it.

“What the FUCK were you thinking?! I fucking told you NOT to bring this shit into my hive!” She didn’t even give Carmin a chance to respond before she reached down, yanking the smaller troll up by the front of her shirt. You shut your eyes again and curled in on yourself, tears still streaking down your face.

Without the pressure of another troll on you, you finally started choking out sobs and you could hear Khinkh shouting something else at Carmin before slamming the door of her hive. A moment later, you could feel the loungeplank sink again and cold arms wrapped around you. Khinkh pulled you close, squeezing you protectively as you shifted and started to sob into her chest.

“Shhshhshh. You’re okay, Pitche. It’s just me now.” Her hands stroked gently down your back as she held you, cold enough that you couldn’t mistake her for them. You could feel how tense she was against you, still angry, but her touch was gentle and caring. You didn’t have to say a word, she knew what was happening. She knew you.

“It’s not like that anymore. You’re here, with me. You’re wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. That sure was thing, huh? This was pretty hard to post for me honestly. It's kind of a fictionalized and exaggerated processing of a thing I had happen once that fucked me up for years, even though it was honestly a dumb tiny thing that shouldn't have been such an issue? Anyways uh you can [Find me on tumblr (18+ only)](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com) as usual, or if you really like my stuff you can [Buy me a coffee.](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L)  
> [Commissions](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com/post/170026773446/good-news-everyone) are a work in progress at the moment, but feel free to reach out if you have something you want!


End file.
